The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly to be used at each side of a drawer to guide movement of the drawer into and out of a furniture body, and assembly comprising:
a bearing rail to be mounted on a side wall of the furniture body, said bearing rail having a vertical bearing web, a running web extending laterally from said vertical bearing web, and a roller mounted on a side of said vertical bearing web opposite said running web; PA1 a pull-out rail to be mounted on a side of the drawer, said pull-out rail having a running web, and two rollers, one mounted above the other.
A pull-out guide of this type is described in DE-A1 36 27 408. It is not suitable for receiving drawers having heavy contents.